1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for measuring physical objects, such as in carpentry. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to apparatus and method for measuring and replicating angles between surfaces of one or more physical objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Carpenters often wish to measure and replicate angles. One tool used by carpenters is a T-bevel square. A T-bevel square is used to replicate an angle by aligning the two sides of the square with the sides of the angle. A protractor is then used to measure the angle formed by the T-bevel square.
Another method of measuring angles is to use a digital angle finder. A digital angle finder uses an electronic device to measure the angular separation between two rotating arms. Some existing digital angle finders may not be able to measure small angles in fine or finish carpentry because of their widths.